


The Sparkle Within

by BlankRSlate07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fire within AU, I do not regret doing this, and some fluff, lots and lots of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankRSlate07/pseuds/BlankRSlate07
Summary: With the cipher wheel complete, the prophecy was done.But nothing is without consequences.  The star has now fallen to insanity, and nothing could bring her back.....but this little Melody might guide her to accept the truth   Beta: Sugarpea7This in an au of the Fire within au by Sugarpea7  Gravity falls and it's characters belong to Alex Hirsch





	1. Chapter 1

Stan grabbed Ford's hand "See, between me and him I'm not always the bad twin."

"Between him and me," Ford corrected, "Grammar Stanley."Stan let's go of Soos and Ford's hand and crouched down to pounce his twin. "I'll grammar Sta-!"

"Grunkle Stan! Now is not the time to fight with Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper shouted at Stan. Stan looked at Dipper with shock, then grumbled and complied. However on the inside, Stan was actually very proud of Dipper for standing up to him.

0ooo00ooo0

After Bill defeated the Shacktron, he flew up to his Fearamind to deal with the remaining mortal idiots. "Hey guys! Did ya mi-! _NO_!"Bill screams in horror as he saw that his weakness had been discovered. " ** _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO_!** " He shouts, flying at a high speed to stop them. But it was too late now.

A beam of light the appeared in the middle of the circle, incasing Bill and pulled him in. Once inside, his energy was then painfully drawn out of his body and went inside of the zodiacs bodies.

" ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!! AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY!!!!!!_** " He screeches loudly

"Ugh..." Dipper groaned, causing Mabel to look at her brother in concern. "Dipper? A-A-Are you alright?""I'm fine Mabel, just...feeling a little bit hot, that's all" Dipper says so she wouldn't worry. "The kid's right! It's getting hot in here and I wear a hoodie everyday!" Robbie agreed. "Y-Yeah doods, I think this room just getting hotter too" Soos agrees.

Soon, everyone of them had started to groan and sweat. All of them except for Mabel, who remained the same. "Guys?!"

"I-I-I'm o-oka- **_AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!_** " Stan's word were cut off as he burst into blue flames. One by one the rest burst into blue flames as well, screaming in agony. But once again Mabel was the only one unaffected by this. She tried to move her body but found that she could only move her eyes. Helpless, all Mabel could do now was watch and cry silently as the people around her burned.

" ** _HahahAHAhA!!! LoOKs lIkE thEy CouLDN't hAndLE thE HeAT!_** " Bill cackles with sick glee, to much glee for someone who was going to die. " ** _GoOd tHinG YoU cAn ShoOtINg StaR! Now. hERe's. yOUr.PRIZE!!!_** " With the last of his strength and a snap of his fingers Bill casted an illusion on Mabel's eyes, making her see the fire as sparkles and glitter.... 

Sparkles and glitter were burning her family and friends....She would never see those things the same way ever again.

"M-Mabel! Before I-I die a-a-all I w-want i-i-is t-t-t-to s-ay I-I'm sor-!"Gideon was not able to complete his apology, becoming to burnt to speak another word.

0ooo00ooo0

After everything that came from the Nightmare realm disappeared and the town turn back to normal, the towns people began to search for the heroes that saved them.

"Hey guy! I think I see Mabel there!" Tambry shouts excitedly, leading the others to where Mabel was. They found the young girl kneeling down with ashes around her, she was the only one of the ten there. 

Where are the others?.....Unless.....

Tyler solemnly asked someone to bring him a big jar. When it was given to him the mayor then collected up the ashes of the nine fallen heroes. But once the task was finished and the jar closed Mabel grabbed it from him and hugged it tightly.

More tears sprang from her eyes, though these tears weren't of sadness but of happiness. "You guys! How could you do that! You made me think you were all dead! But don't worry, I forgive all of you. And yes even you too Gideon." She then stood up and dusted the dirt off of her skirt. "Now come on! Let's go back to the Mystery shack and get patched up!" Mabel then picked up the jar and ran as fast as she could to the Mystery shack, or what was left of it. 

Manly Dan tried to follow her but was stopped by Tyler, the small man shook his head sadly. "Don't get'er."


	2. Chapter 2

The towns people were able to repair the Mystery shack for Mabel and...the others. It was widely decided on that they were to act as if the nine fallen heroes were still alive for the Mabel's fragile state.

0ooo00ooo0

In her attic room, Mabel was happily talking to her friends and family. "An-and then Grenda ripped Bill's eye out!" She was explaining how the Shacktron fight went to Ford, who then placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Breath Mabel."

Stan nods in agreement. "Yeah pumpkin, if you're gonna tell Sixer the story you need to at least be able ta have air in ya." Mabel took a few deep breaths and then felt someone tap her other shoulder. She turned to see that it was Dipper who was pointing at the calendar.

"Mabel look at what the date is." Mabel looked over to the calendar to see what he meant by that and let out a gasp.

"Oh my gosh! It our birthday today! How could I forget?!"

"It is understandable my dear, people who are in a lot of stress tend to for-"Ford spoke before Mabel retorted. "That's gives me no excuse Grunkle Ford! You guys stay right here, me and Waddles will plan everything out." She then picked up her pig and went downstairs to plan the party.

After she left Ford then turned to his twin with a blank expression.

"So...when are we going to tell her?" He said in a cold tone.

Not looking at him, Stan replied calmly. "I don't know...another day I guess."

Ford's expression turned into one of irritation. "Another day you say? And what day would that be? Maybe the day when her parents come dragging her back to California? Or maybe the day they decided to throw her in an **_INSANE ASYLUM?!_** " His calm voice suddenly becoming loud and angry.

Stanley stood up and glared angrily down at him. "What's your problem Ford?! Do you really want her to be more hurt after all she's already been through!?" He screams. Ford practically jumps up and jabbed a finger at Stan.

"I don't want to hurt her Stanley! I just want her to let go of the past so that she won't end up an outcast!" Stan swats his finger away in anger. "So your telling me that she'll end up a freak for just being able to see us!? And how are we even going to explain it to her?!"

Stan's voice took on a mocking tone. "Oh Mabel dear~ I've got something to tell you~ All of us are really dead and we're just ghosts now~" His voice changes to anger. "Isn't that just great!?"

"Grunkle Stan! Great Uncle Ford! Stop fighting or Mabel might hear us!" Dipper hisses in an urgent whisper, only for Stanley to hold up a hand in Dipper's direction. "Can it kid, This is between me and my brother."

Soon, everyone except for Soos had started to argue until..." _ **WILL ALL OF YOU PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!!**_ " Soos screams at everyone. Almost immediately all of them went quite and looked at him in shock as his eyes started to water.

"I know all of you want Mabel to be happy but come on guys, it's her birthday today and we should make this the best gosh dang birthday she has ever had before we all go to the afterlife."

"...Guys?"

Everyone tensed as they looked to the doorway, seeing Mabel standing there and looking at them with a worried face. "I-I heard muffled screaming...is everything all right?" Wendy awkwardly rubs the back of her neck. "It's nothing Mabel, we were ju-"

"Hey fellers, am I the only one that smells smoke?" Gideon asks curiously. "Smo-? Oh no! The Waterfall Kitten cake is getting burned!" Mabel shouts and runs back downstairs.

0ooo00ooo0

Melody was excited, she was finally going to visit her long term boyfriend Soos! She had chosen to arrive on the day summer ended so that maybe she could have a chance to say goodbye to the twins before they left for home.

When she finally arrived at the town, she noticed that it seemed... lifeless. Everyone she came across had solemn expressions, even the children. 'What happened?' Melody thinks to herself, but then pushes the thought away for the time being.

Finally she arrived at Soos's house and knocked on the door. When it opened Melody was greeted by the sight of Abuelita, who also had an air of sadness like the rest of the town. "Ah Melody, I didn't know you were going to visit." The old woman says softly.

"I wanted to surprise Soos...are you alright? You and the rest of the town seemed to be...down in the dumps." Abuelita just smiled slightly and waved her hand. "Don't mind all that, and Soos is at the Mystery Shack."

Melody nods and starts to head towards the shack. Thank you Abuelita! Take care!" She calls from over her shoulder. When Abuelita closed her door tears started to fall her eyes. "I go vacuum my eyes now..."

0ooo00ooo0

Mabel was able to save the cake, though the bottom was slightly burned. The cake itself was shaped as a waterfall with kittens that looked like her and her family and friends falling down it happily.

It looked professionally made which was amazing since it was actually made by thirteen year old.

"Phew!" Mabel wiped her forehead. "Now for the decorations!"

She then decorated the living room in multitudes of colors and the chairs were colored in the signature color of the others. "Guys, come on down! The party is ready!" She called out.

Everyone appears before her and look around,surprised by how great everything looked. "Woah! How did you even got it all up so fast?" Wendy asked. Mabel giggles a little and does jazz hands. "Magic!" Wendy smiles slightly and nods at the answer she was given.

After all of them were seated, Mabel heard the sound of a car coming. She left the table and goes to window, peaking out a little. "Tourists?" The car stops in front of the shack, the driver side door opening to reveal..."Oh my gosh!!! Soos! Your girlfriend is here!"

"Wait, Melody is here!?" If the circumstances were normal Soos would've been thrilled that Melody came for a visit. But only Mabel could see him and the others, while everybody else just saw them as ashes in a jar. Soos was about to tell her not to answer but it was to late, Mabel was already at the door.

0ooo00ooo0

Melody was about to knock on the door only for it to be opened by Mabel, who was wearing a white sweater with the Zodiac Wheel on it. The wheel didn't have Bill, instead the word family was sewed in the middle and it's outer shell was dark gray, while the symbols on it were all the same colors as their chairs in the living room.

The question mark was forest green, the ice bag orange, crescent eye red, pine tree navy blue, seeing star powder blue, six fingered hand maroon, llama dark purple, shooting star hot pink, stitched heart black, and glasses light brown. Finishing off the look was a light gray headband and skirt.

"Melody! I can't believe you're here!" Mabel exclaims, voice filled with excitement. "Hey Mabel, is Soos here?" She nods, smiling brightly. "He sure is, and very surprised that you're here!" Melody blushes slightly and rubs the back of her neck. "Well I did want to surprise him..."

Mabel claps her her hands together, still smiling brightly. "And surprise him you did! Now come on in, the party just started."

Melody followed Mabel to the living room and saw everything decorated for someones birthday...and a jar of ashes on the table set up there.

"There's Soos." Mabel pointed to the empty green chair. "Mabel... there's no one there." Melody said with confusion and alarm. But Mabel just stared at her with a confused look. "What are you talking about? Soos is right th-"

_***KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*** _

Both of them jumped at loud knocks that were heard from the front door. "I'll get it, you guys stay where you are." Mabel tells them while she heads to the door. When she opens it, she is greeted by the sight of Wendy, Gideon, Robbie, Pacifica and Fiddleford's friends and family.

"Uh...hey everyone, you all here for the party?" Mabel asks with curiosity and confusion. "Ummm...no. We're here for the...ashes."

Bud tells her, causing her to look more confused. "Ashes? What ashes?" Greg kneels down and puts a hand on Mabel's shoulder. "Mabel it's time to move on..." These words cause the young teen to become slightly panicked.

"W-W-What do you mean move on?!" Preston shoves Greg roughly aside. "This is getting us absolutely nowhere!" he said in irritation and anger. "Just give us the ashes girl!" he demanded. "And I ask again, what ashes?!" Mabel says with irritation and anger that match Preston's.

"The ashes of my daughter you brat!!" Mabel snarled slightly at his reason. "If you're here for Pacifica, then forget it! She's not going with you after all that you've done to her." She then tried to close the door, only for it to be blocked by Preston.

He then forcefully opens the door and entered, heading to the living room only to be stopped by Tambry. "How dare you..."

She said darkly. He wretches his arm free from her grasp. "How dare I what?" The teenager glares furiously at him. "You can't just demanded the ashes knowing that she watched them burned! She's still coping!" Preston scoffs at this. "So? It's not my problem she can't accept that they've died."

" _ **THEY'RE NOT DEAD!!!**_ " The room quakes as Mabel screams this, causing everyone to stare at her in shock. " ** _HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT THEY'RE DEAD!?!_** " Preston turns from Tambry to Mabel, still very annoyed. "Oh wake up you lunatic! They are gone! Burned to ashes!"

"Shut up..."

"What you are seeing is just your delusional imagination!"

"Shut. _**Up.**_ "

"Can't you just accept that they're **DEAD!?** "

" _ **I SAID SHUT UP!!!**_ " Mabel screams. Her eyes suddenly turned a solid, glowed yellow and her hair turning into blue fire. " _ **GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!!!**_ " She then lifted Preston up and threw him outside. Seeing what Mabel had done, the others ran away from the shack in fear.

The glowing of her eyes ceased and her hair became normal again. Melody came up and put a hand on Mabel's shoulder only for Mabel to push it off in rejection. "Mabel, what happened?" She asks the young girl in a soft voice.

"C-C-Can you just leave me alone for a bit Melody?..." She asks shakily. "Mabel please, just hel-" Mabel turns to Melody, tears streaming down her cheeks. "J-Just leave me alone!" She shouts, voice a mixture of anger, sadness, and pain. "P-Please..."

Melody just stands there for a moment, wanting to saying something more. But in the end she nods, complying with Mabel's wish and heading out to town.

0ooo00ooo0

As she was walking around town Tambry came up to her. "Hey, Mayor Tyler wants to talk to you."

0ooo00ooo0

At the entrance to Gravity Falls, came a car with two people inside. These two people bore a strong resemblance to Dipper and Mabel Pines.


	3. Chapter 3

_ **WARNING: This chapter contains a Journal 3 spoiler (Dipper's real name)** _

Tambry led Melody into Mayor Tyler's office. "Oh Melody! You're here!" The man said. "Please, take a seat." After Melody was seated she asked the question that was nagging at her mind since she left the Shack. "What happened here?" Tyler sighs deeply and told her everything.

"S-So S-Soos is......dead?..." She asked solemnly, trying not to cry. Tyler nods sadly, looking down at his desk. "Yes he is...Im very sorry for your lost." Melody couldn't hold back the tears anymore and started to cry. The crying lasted a few moments before she was able to stop, eyes slightly red from doing so. "I feel more sorry for Mabel though, she's the one that saw those horrors..."

0ooo00ooo0

After Melody had left, Mabel ran to up to her room and started to cry freely.

"Mabel, what happened?" Stan asks her with concern. She lifted her head just enough to see everyone at the doorway, looking at her worryingly. It took a few moments for the birthday girl to turn her crying into softy sniffle, though tears still streamed down her face. . "P-P-Pacifica's jerky d-d-dad r-ruined e-e-everything!" Gideon walks over to the bed and pats her back gently. "There, there, let it all out."

But Mabel said something that gave them a reason to hate the man even more. "A-A-And h-he said that y-y-you are....that you are a-a-all...dead...." Pacifica's face contorted in anger and hatred. "Why do you have to ruin everything da-Preston!" She no longer considered that pompous bastard as her father anymore and it honestly felt good to do so. "That's not true, I mean were standing right here after all." She said to reassure Mabel. Mabel nodded and managed a sort of smile. "Y-Yeah, and wh-what Bill sh-showed me wasn't r-real."

They were able to calm her down and brought her some cake and juice for her to replenish. "Thanks guys." She said as she wiped her tears away.

**_*HONK* *HONK*_ **

Everyone jumped slightly at the sound. Robbie went to the window and saw something that surprised him very much. "Uh...Dipper? Why do these guys look a lot like you and your sister?"

"Wait....WHAT?!" Dipper ran to the window, upon seeing what Robbie was seeing his face took on a shocked and horrified expression. "Oh no..."

0ooo00ooo0

Arson Pines was quite worried. First, the busses that travelled from Piedmont to Gravity falls were out of commission, vice versa with the busses that travelled from Gravity falls to Piedmont. And second, his Uncle Stanford hadn't called him for a few weeks now. He missed his kids voices and was deeply worried about their safety.

"I'm sure they're okay." His wife, Marcel, said to him. "Have you seen his criminal reco-oh wait, you joined him in one of his escapades..." Marcel just playfully punched his arm. "Oh come on, he's a pretty fun guy!" She said. "Plus the kids were happy and fine when checked on them last." "That was before! We don't know how they are now!" Marcel just rolled her eyes at him, Arson was always such a worry wart.

0ooo00ooo0

Ghost eyes has been feeling a bit strange. When Mabel scared them away, he felt a familiar feeling...a feeling he hasn't felt since...wait...could it be...them?!

His thoughts were however interrupted when a car drove past him and heading straight to the Mystery shack. That couldn't be good....

0ooo00ooo0

As Melody was about to open the door to leave it was suddenly flung open by a huge man with pure white eyes who was very out of breath from running all the way here. It caused her to yelp in surprise and stumble back a little.

"M-Mayor Tyler! I-I saw a vehicle heading s-straight to the Mystery shack!" Tyler slammed his hand on his desk "Get 'em! Get 'em! We can't let anyone in after what just happened!" The man nods. "Yes mayor!" And ran off to get the trespassers.

0ooo00ooo0

Marcel and Arson went up the shack's door. Arson noticed that it wasn't busy as usual. 'Shouldn't this place be filled with tourists?' He thought. Marcel knocked on the door, but nobody answered. She knocked again and the door only opened slightly. "Wh-who's there?" A small, but very recognizable voice asked. Arson was the first to answer. "Mabel? Sweetie, what's wrong?" The door opened completely to reveal Mabel, but her eyes were a bit red and puffy.

"What happened to your eyes?" He asks with concern. "I-It's nothing dad. I...j-just got something in my eyes.." "Are you sure?" He asked suspicion. "Yes dad, you don't have to be such a worry wart." Mabel says with a heavy sigh. "I am not a worry wart! I'm just a responsible parent." Arson says to his daughter. "If you're not such a worry wart then why did you have a panic attack when I just went out to get us food that one time huh?" His wife teased.

"I thought you were kidnapped!" He tried (failed) to reasoned to them. "Plus, you didn't tell me that you were out!" But his wife and daughter just laughed. "Come on, inside. I'll go get Dipper and say goodbye to Grunkle Stan and my friends." Mabel tells them.

Both parents went inside and sat on the couch. After a while they heard Mabel come downstairs, turning their heads to see their daughter with her stuff and a jar of ashes inside a doll stroller?

Mabel smiled brightly at her parents. "We're ready!" Arson became confused and alarmed. "Sweetie...where's Mason?" But she just looked at him in confusion and slight shock, "D-Dad, he's right here." She pointed to her left. "Don't you see him?" Marcel speaks up now. "Mabel, all we see is your stuff and a jar of ash-"

"No."

Mabel interrupted. Her eyes in a mixture of shock, anger, sadness and fear. "I-If this is a-a joke, Th-then it's not funny..." She said in a shaky voice. "We're not lying Mabel." Arson said, voice laced with concern. "Please, tell us where he is."

"He's right here!!" She continued to point to her left.

His mind began to process were his son could be. Only coming up with the worst possible outcome. "No... Mabel...please...tell me... why did this happen?!..." He begged to his daughter. "Wh-What do you mean 'Why did this happen?!' What are you saying?!"

"I'm asking why did it have to happen to Mason?! Why did he burn to ASHES!?!?" He then slapped his mouth, shock at what he just said. "ARSON!" Marcel screamed at him. His words made Mabel's body freeze and her eyes to become wide with shock and horror, tears began to flow down her eyes once more.

Marcel walked up to her daughter and tried to hug her, only for it to be rejected. "Sweetie...please calm down..." She said. "Why..." She whispered. "Everybody is say-saying th-their ashes...th-that t-t-they're dead...fi-first it was the t-towns people...then i-it was Me-Melody...now...y-you guys..."

Her eyes started to flash bright yellow. "W-W-Why...why...why does e-everyone th-think t-they're dead...they're not, they're not, theyre not..." Her words becoming muffled from her crying. "I-I'm sorry Mabel... but Mason's g-"

 

 _ **"N̴̎̃̊ͪ̉ͪ̅̇̈́̍͏̧̗̘̱̜͉̺̭̭̤͚̯̯̻̤̬͉ͅO͙͔̘̹̲͈̦͖̩͍͔̓̉͋̎̀!̶̧͙̯̩̩̭͉̮ͬ̍͐͛͆̌ͪͪ̃͂͘͝**_ "

 

Her eyes and hair once again turned yellow and into blue flames.

"SWEET BREAD STICKS!" Arson gripped his chest. The girl levitated her parents off the ground and threw them out of the Shack.

 

**_"D̡̤̫̤̬͚̜̓́ͩͯͤ̔͑̔́͒O̢̨̤͓͙̼̥͋̀́̇̓̅̿̉ͨ͘͜N̸̗̮̭̘̦͔ͫ̀̉ͩͮ́͜͞'̸̒ͥͮ͌̆̍̇͌ͯͯ̄̈́͐ͯ̀͜҉͙̼͈̠͓͈̖T̷̸̳̤̙͕̟̱̹̥͇̜̪̂̔̔̈̍̄̿ͬ́̏ͪ́͢ͅ ̄ͥ̀ͯ̓ͭ̾́͊̾̈́ͫ͛ͦ̾͆͠҉̺͈̗̜̝͈̤̠̺͕̟͈͖̹̤̺̦C̴̢͔̱̗̥̘̗̈́̒ͣͩ̃̿ͅO͉̩͇͖̩̳̪̣͍͌ͦͨͯͤͮ͒̎͟ͅM̸̷̰̻͔͖̳͉̹͔̹͖̪̗͋͑͗̋̉ͯ̿̏E̡̛͛ͫ̒̆̈ͬ͌͋́͏̥̯̱̗̝̠̗̼̗͍̙̳̠̜̰ͅ ̶̸̢̹͉͓̪͕̫͓͇̜̮͉̻̪͙̙͌̑̓͊̽̃̀ͮ͆̇͊̂͂̚̚͡B̞̭̩͎̹͇̹͓̜̱̖̹̍ͭͯ͑̇ͦ̇͌ͭ́͢͡A̢͚̖̺̩̺͓̲̱̲̲̼͓̣̞̖̔̿̄ͫ̀ͭ̽́̈́́͟͡C̸̴̡͉̖͖̘͂̽̀̆ͯ̓̽̎͘͞ͅK̙͖̦͈̹͔̠̮̣̣͓͎̹̣̙̎͂̌̂̂̂̚͢͝!̡̛͉͚͍͔̠̤̮̖͔̭̺̟͈̥͎̊ͭͩ͋ͤ̿͋̿̀͢ͅ ̸̷͇̙̘̭̱̂̎͂ͪ̏̇̐̈͞͡"_ **

 

The door was then slammed shut.

Arson was the first to get up and started to pound on the door.

"Mabel! Mabel please open up! I'm sorry for what I said earlier!!" He kept pounding on the door, until he felt Marcel grip his shoulder and showed him a bobby pin.

Her face still held anger that was directed at him. Gulping, he stood aside as his wife tried to picklock their way in, only for it to melt upon contact. Arson started to sweat and gripped his head. "What are we go-"

Words were cut off again, once him and Marcel were suddenly grabbed by gigantic hands. Arson took one look at the kidnapper and had a mini heart attack.

0ooo00ooo0

After her outburst at her parents, Mabel deactivated her powers and fell to her knees. She felt extremely exhausted, having to use this new powers twice in one day. She slowly lifted herself up, went to her attic room, and collapse on her bed.

0ooo00ooo0

Ghost eyes had managed to get the trespassers, and brought them to mayor Tyler.

"Where are we?! Why have you taken us?!" The female of the duo asked in a deathly cold tone in order to intimidate him. It failed of course. "Honey please don't anger the large and terrifying man..."

"Not now Arson!"

He then sated them both in front of mayor Tyler.

"I'm sure you two are wondering why you're here. Well, the reason why is that you two were trespassing on a re-"

"What have you people done to my children?!?!?!" Arson suddenly shouted. Tyler looks at them with surprise. "Wait, you're their parents?" He should've known, they did look a lot like them.

"Yes, we are." The woman answered. "My name is Marcel Pines, and this is my husband, Arson Pines. And we would like to know what the fucking hell happened to Mabel and Mason!" Her tone was even colder now. Enough to send shivers down on his spine.

"W-Well Mrs. Pines...what I am about to tell you might be unbelievable...but it is the truth."

He began to tell them on what happened during Weirdmaggedon. But when he told them about the other Zodiacs sacrifices, Arson slammed both of his hands down at the desk, tears of despair and anger streaming down his face. "That's a fucking LIE!" He screamed. "Tell. Us. The. Damn. Truth," Marcel was barely able to keep her anger in check.

"I'm sorry... but what he said is the truth..."

Both parents turned their heads back to see that it was Multibear who had spoken.

**_*THUD*_ **

Arson had fainted and fallen to the ground while Marcel looked at Multibear with shocked/horrified eyes. "And I am very, very sorry for your loss." He spoke with great sadness in his voice. Marcel slowly turned her head back to Tyler, her hair covering her eyes.

"What's going to happen to Mabel?" Her voice quite and scared.

"I think it will be best for her to stay here." Tyler said.

After what seemed to be an eternity, she finally answered, "...Ok."

She stood up and picked up her husband off the floor.

"Please... make sure she's safe. Mabel is... the only family Arson and I have left. With that Marcel walked out of the room.

0ooo00ooo0

"Wha...?" Arson opened his eyes to see the roof of his car.

"Marcel?" He called out.

"I'm right here," she called out from the driver's seat.

"Where's Mabel and Mason?"

"I had to leave Mabel there, it's for her own good..."

Arson was confused when she only said their daughter's name... until today's events started to come back to him.

"Please...tell me it isn't true..."

"I wish I would say that...I honestly do..."

He covered his face and started to weep. "Th-This is a-a-all my f-f-fault..."

Marcel's dam finally broke when tears started to escape her eyes.

"I-It i-isn't yo-your fault. I-It i-isn't mi-mine either...It all that da-damn tr-triangles f-fault...."


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper placed a blanket over his twin as she laid sleeping on her bed. He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing in frustration of what happened today. "Ugh...when I thought things weren't about to get any worse..."

Both Stan and Ford nodded in agreement. "Let's just hope that it won't get any worse from here. However, Mabel started to whimper and curl up her body, clutching her head. "You just had to jinx us, didn't you Sixer?"

0ooo00ooo0

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a pitch black place, nobody was here except he-

 

**"H̨̲̣̼̥ͩͫA͋͑͛ͨḧ̤͙́ͧa̷ͪͧ̄̋ͥͤh̠̱̙͙ͩ̐͊͗̉̀̚Ą̥̰̖̦͍̼H̵̥͈͍̠́̾̀͆̄̋́a̖̱̍̊ͣ͡ͅĥ̘̼̭̒̓͘a̩͐̒̿h͓ͬ͑͆̓̀A̫̝̳͖̹͈̘ͬͤ̔̋̑̆H͐̆̆̓̂A̱̝͙̺͓̖ͬ̈!̶̰͍̃ͭ̐ͩ!͖̎̔ͯ͒!̮̃ͫ̔̎̆͢ ͔ͯͯͦͪ̾A̸͎͍̲̹͖̍r͍͡ͅE ̼̳͍͔͎̜ͩ͆ͫ̃̈̊̋͡Y̥̳̫͖̜ͨ͌ͯͨ͂̓̒͝o̡̹̭͎͚̤̊̊u̵̼̙̯̮͐ͬ̀͒ͬͅ ̻̣̥̝͈ͅs̷̎u͚̼̟̘̥͞R͉̞͎͔̳̅́̋̐̓̏͡e͙̞̔̃̑ ̧̟̬̞̬̹̆ͧ̾̆̈́ͧa̻̟͇̲̠̫̿͛̅̚b̄͛ͪ͠O̶̗̼͕̗̠͎͎͑̏̅̃u̖̜̦͎̬͂t̗̯̕ ͇̠̟̣̩ͥ͑̂̅̇ͥͅT͈̺̬̏̂͛̓̃̓H̍̆ͤͨ̕Ḁ͙͖̙͘t̵̥͇͙͉ ̜ͦs̞̰̿̾̓̑̿ͤ̑͜h̩͉̜̮̻̲͐͒̽̇ͬ̄o͔͚͗́̑͒͝O̞ͫ̂͐̌̃̚T̶̼̠̜̘̝̟ͭͥͪͅI̫̱̳͍͎̬̗̿̎ͯͪͣ͌̈́n͕ͬg̹̯̝̕ ̫͓́̽̂S̰ͤ̔ͫͦ̓T̟̙̟̪͇̙̏̔̿͐̂̃̕å̢̬͖͚ͯ̓R͙͓̈́͟?̷̗͍̮̣̱͖͐ͮ̓!͔̣̤ͥ̍̂ͬ̀̀̋̀?̰̱̝͇͆̽̈̃̀̾!̨̱̥ͣͧ"**

 

Oh god...she knew that voice too damn well...

She lifted her head up to see Bill...but he was...injured. Some of his bricks were missing, he lost his bow tie and his hat was in shreds. His eye was still the same though, it still had that sick sadistic gleam.

But Mabel wasn't scared. She knew that this isn't real, because Bill. Is. DEAD.

"What do you want?!" Her voice filled with contempt and hatred.

 

 **"Ȏ̡̱͉͎̜̲ͬ̅̐̑͌ͫ̔͂H̠̯̝͔̓͊̀̈́̍͛̇ͮͧ͡ỏ͇͉̘̻̩̾͑̏!̴͈͇͓̖̤ͧ̐̎ͩͫ͌̐ͮ͡ ̸̠͕̮͎ͫ̄ͤ͗̂̐̋ͥ͢T͋ͤ͐͗̃͏̪̬͔̝̹͇͕ͅȃ̗̳͓̫̹̺̪̥̿ͦ̈ͭ̀L̗̹̺̲̪͗̓ͯǩ̂ͬͨ͡҉̯̳̖̳̫̝͓͈I̩̮̾̅N̖̠͉̰ͩ̕Gͮ̀҉̗͚̻͇̯͇͝ ͓̜̭̗̻̲̅̃͘͞ͅbͬ͋͌ͦ̽̆̏̿̋҉̨̠̭̼̀Ȧ͕̝͉ͫͬ̊c̥̠͉̺̟̤͇̰ͯ̋ͭͧͨ́͡k͈̍ ̦̰̮͓͐I̞̩̺̬̊̃ͫ͞ ̙ͦͩ̏̔͟͠S̶̴͎̙̞̔ͤ̔̏͆̑͝Ȩ̬̣̣͔̰̣̬͗̋̄̇̽̕E̛͙̼̬̺̱̪͗̌̄̏̂ͪ̃̿͠!̣͚̹̻̬͔͇ͣ̈́͢ͅ!̴̻͎͎̞̙̙̫ͪ̏ͭ͝"** He said in a glitchy voice.

 

 

**"Y̴̧̻̮̳̖ͬ͒̈́͂ȍ͈̗͈̺̤͎̹̥̫̌̈̉̉̓U͂̿҉͕̩̳̗̣̤̖̦͝͠ ͊͂҉̷̠̭̪̤̪̳̤͔̩R̙͔̮͙͈͚̱̘͐͛͊ͯ́̓̚͘͘ẽ̷̢̠͈͔̞̭͎͑̿̏̒͡ͅͅȦ̷̫̘͕̬̯̭͈L̖͉̳̫͕̎̿̂ͭ̉̚L̪͎̈̓̈y̧͇͉̙͖̣͇͊́͝ ̴̸̸͍̲̼̺̭̬̠̿̓ṡ̬͔͍̫̟̒́͗ͨ̓̂H̫͕͙̘̟̦̲͖̥̑͑ͮͪͦ͑̔̚͢ọ̵̲̝̘̭̤̞̉̓͒͗̈́̃͊̎U̸̧̧̩̖͖̯̥͋̌l̸̻̑̎̽͘d̳̣ͦ̏̈ͧ̽̃̆͜Ǹ̴̨̠̣̒͒͋͝'̈́̓ͧ̾͡҉̥̘͇͇̼T̢̖͕͖̅͌̊ͭ̊̐͡...̡̨͙͇͉̌̊̈́ͦͣ̑ͬͯ͞"**

 

His glitchy voice suddenly becoming deep and warning. Not that it scared her. "Why shouldn't I? You're not even real you dumb triangle!" she said in a challenging tone.

 

**"İ̸̷̗̙̱̰ͯ̿͂̓̒̒͟'̵̧̯̗̊͒̄ͦ̿M͇̬̦͕̦̔ͯ͋͌ͦ͌͐̂͜ ͔̙̼̎͟W̵͇̯͍̖̳͔̳ͫͫ̌͊͗͊͐͠ͅͅA̪̋ͪ̋̒̏̑ŗ̞̘̭ͧ͑͗ͪ̋́ṋ̶͍͇͕̥͕ͪ͋I̵̺̜ͥ̈́͟Ṋ̭̝͇̠̝̌Ģ̘̩̲͔̯͔̑ͨ̐ͮ̈̐ͤ̓͞ ̵̪̼ͧͯ̋Y͈͎̮̘̮̦̱̓̾͆̀̇̋͂̾̕͜͠o̡͔͇̹͇̜̿̊̀̾͑̕U̡̙̬͉̜̰̩̺̞͑ͥ...͕̞̳̫̫̅ͤ͑̉ͅ"**

 

The voice was becoming even more demonic. But it didn't deter her from insulting him even more. "What are you going to do anyways? Give me a nightmare? Oh wait, you can't~ Cause you're DEAD!"

Bill's body suddenly became black and red when she said those words.

 

**"̷̧̰̠͉̪̥̱̦̪͓̙̤̲͐͂̈́͋̊͊̀̎̂͆̚̕Ȉ̴̛̳͖̭͔͔͓̐̈́̓̎͂́͜͝'̶̢͎̤̝̣̈́̆̂̄́̈͜͝͝M̸̨͔̻̯̲̦̠̝͓͕̅̐̈̓̀̐̇͌̀́͗́̀̕͜͠ ̶̹͎̯̞̀̋̑̔͂͆͐̅͌́̕̕͠S̸̨̡̧͔̗̼̮̥̥̜̙̳̦͌̉̈͂̐̒̔̆̀̓̅̈̆̚T̵̡̢͖̬̘̯͙̩̼͂̈́̌̊̒̄͛͗͝Í̴̫͖̦̥͈̫͌̆̿̎̃̐̆L̵̠̯̳̟͇̦̔͒͋̀̈́́̎̄͐͘͜͝ͅĻ̵̢͎̯̙̼̹̀͌̾̊͂̀̾̒̐͆ ̸̢͎̬̝̼̦̫̬̲̬̲̊͒̅̂͒̆̐̕̕̕͠Y̵̡̲̳̬͕̹͔̖͋̃̈́͝O̴̭͈͆U̶̪͈̽̒̀̾R̶̗̲̱͠ ̵̡̪̦̜̰͇̮̻̲͎͉͈̳̎͐̍̋͑͋̑͑̒͗̈͆̚͜ͅW̵̨̨̡̻̜̲̼̮͎̗̟͉̮̻̌͜Ó̴̡̖̞̭̿̊̂́̂̌͗̿̌͑̊̔R̴̦̎̿̄̌̑̈͆̃̓̕͝͝͝S̵̢̳̙̱͍̭͕͚̞͔͖̯̺̀̆͜ͅT̴̨͌̆͒͂̔̎̈́̇̀͆̎̕͠ͅ ̸͚̱̱͇̙̯͚͕̺̰̩̮̪͔̉͌̐̕Ṇ̷̡̢̧̙͕̹̤͇͇́͑͂̀I̸̧̦̣̰̥̪͖͂G̴̱̥̪̖͍̻̻̝͔͌H̶̨̼̦̏͂͒̒̄̅̊T̵̨̛̜̙̎̂̍͑̽̾̉̔̉͒̂͘͘͝Ḿ̸̟̘̳̮̿͗͊͐͌̆̍̔́̚͜͝À̴͍̗̬͍̳̆̔̈́͂́̉̈̕̕Ŕ̴̡̟̞̝̟̣̫̉̀͆̽̅̓̀̂ͅE̴̮̻̘̠͙̬͊̈́̌͜͠ͅ ̴̢̥̪̝̗̼͓̩̳̟̟̓́̋̆̓͋͌ͅĘ̵̨̺̲͓̦̤͉̗̮̺͎̪̥͙̾͋̒͗̏̀V̸͚̳͌̓̓Ę̶͕̳̞̩͇̜̳̘͖͑̇̚N̴̨̢̨̰̝͇̱̪̟̤̙̲̦̉̂ͅͅ ̵̡̱̗͕̯͕̤̦̝͎̺̦̠͐Ẇ̴̨̡̥͚̬̫̼̣̬̦̳͉̞̥͓̓̀͋̃̏̒͗̽̀̃̃̀͘͝H̴͚̭̤̤̥̤͚̼͒̏͂͂͒̀̇͌̐̎͌̍͘͘Ȩ̷̛̼̪͕̪͇̣͕͉̳̯̹̀̀̈̕N̶̨̧̬͚̯̤̙̬̮͉͎͖̣̜̈́̄̋̂ͅ ̶̢̡̡̛̠̩̞͚̹̮̦͙̔̍̔̀̊͂̚͜Ï̴͕̋̊̒̒̈͠ ̷͇͙͒̔̃̿̈́͌́͘A̷͙͇̰͈͎̋̇̃̅̐̄̇͌͑̚M̷̨̯͉̠̪̖̣̙̠͈̝̱̯͋̒́̄̈́̀͌͝ͅ ̸̧̡̟̙͎͖̟͕̜̞͔͈̖̍̓̓̇̋͛́̐͛̎̓̍͠D̷̛͖̭̠̯̬̦̝̟̗͈͉͓̳̘̫͑̍̔͂̄̃̌̊̂̄͝Ė̵̤̝̞̹̠̺͙̃̈́̐̑̉̀̑̈́̓̔͊͜͠A̴̜̩͓͍̿̓̽͛͒́̊̂̍̀́̆D̸̡̛̲̟̱͊́͊̾̀̇̽̓͂̈̾͠͝!̸̧̛͇͓̰̳̠͍̟̫͉̩̋̽̎̇̃̇͛̌̑̅͌͘̕̕ͅ!̶̘̪̭̱̗͖͙̰̱̲̭̹̯͈̻͌̀́̂͘̕͠!̴̧̛̬̩͖̞̭̗̾͆̆̏́̾́̂̋̈̀̔͛͐!̶̤̣̺͉͙̦̳̦͈̆̀̎̀̃͋́̊̐̚͘"̵͓̝͔̱̟̩͉̠͓̳̥͎̜͕̌͐́̈́̑̇͠**

 

With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared and the place changed into the Fearamind, the same room where they defeated Bill.

The only difference was that the circle was gone and there were 9 tapestries hanging from the ceiling, each one depicting one of the Zodiacs enternally screaming in agony.

_'Help us!'_

She tensed up when she heard the cry for help. She looked around the place for the source of it.

_'Help!'_

_'Don't leave us!'_

_'Get us out of here!'_

_'DON'T LET US BURN!!!!'_

She looked up to the tapestries and saw that they were the ones crying out for help, reaching out their arms to her. Mabel tried to reach out to them, but found yet again that her body couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried.

 

**"Ḧ̢̜̹̯̗̼͉̤́̑͠Ȯ̢̰̺̬̦̠̙̠̥̻̀̔̇̔̾͗́W̲͎͓̼͓̔̃ͧͫ͢ͅ'͐҉͏̮̖̖S͉̯͙̓ͨͯͨ͒̀̃͢ ̯͙̌͢ͅṰ͚̙̮̗̅ͩ̅̌ͧ͐ͣ́̕ͅH̝̞̠͍̯̞͍̩ͮͥ̿̈ͣ̆I̶̸̎̂҉̳̱͙S̘̹̠͚̣̏̋ͭ̅̾ͮ̆ͥ̌͢ ͨͪͧ̈́͌ͥ̇̚҉̴̬̦̫̯̮̣F̸̣ͧͤ́ͨO̸̧̙͔̣̗͕̭̞ͨͧ̏̈́̒͜ͅR̝̱̼̗̳̼̦͐͢ ̡̙̗̰̱͖̰̥̒ͅÁ͙͔̭͉͍̙̟̙ͮ ̴̗͕̖̾͘N̡̢̛͚̝͔̐̓̃̽͊I͔̰̳͖̪̪̯͎͗ͤ͢͞Ǧ̓͊̇҉̬͚͘ͅH̪̊͞T̸͔̝͇̯̘̘̗͐͒̌ͧͮM̙̮̦̳̉͟Ă̯̖̹̘̟͈̺͂̉ͤ̊̉ͥ̇͛R̹̹̝̠͖͎̀͆E̛̝͉̅͆͗̔ͮ̀̀̚͢?͖̳̬͙̜ͫ̿̀ͅ!͍̯̎̉?̨̨̲̞̑̆̔ͫ!̈́͗͏̩͠"**

 

Bill said behind her, he snapped his fingers once more, and the tapestries were set into a sparkling ablaze.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ **

Their screams grow quiter as the sparkling fire eats them away.

**_"NO!!!!"_ **

Mabel tried to go to them, but the triangular demon kept her a place. When the tapestries were burnt way, they all left nine piles of different colored glitter.

She couldn't look at the piles, knowing that they were the burnt remains of her loved ones.

 

"W̤̰̞̤̥̺̎̉̽ͬ͑̾̀̚͞H̵̡͈͛͆̌̀ͭ͊͜A̶͈̭̘̹͇͂̌T̅҉͔͈̖̰̠̘̱̰'̢͇̤̣͙͍̟̰̮ͨͬ̕S̯̱͙̲̒̄ͤ͐͢ ̫̱̙̱͖̾̔̊ͯ͐̀͞W̧̝̞̜̲̦̘̖ͧ̊͂̑ͦ͗ͧ́Ṛ̞̪̳̹̓ͅO̟̩̫̟̩ͩ́̆͞N͒̀̚҉҉̮̣̮̟͍Ḡ̸̫̲̙̪̭̃ͫͯ͠ ̹͕̼̪̱̜͐̿̆ͦ̒̆̃̚S̛̝̟͖̥͓̮͉̏̽Hͬ̊͠͏̫̦̱Ò̵̵̰̩̣̻̤̍͊Ǒ̷͖̯͚̊͐̅̓̈̈͞T͛̐ͩ̒̿̅ͮ͗͏̵̘͞I̙̘͓̩͙̺̤̎͐͌̐̿͗́͟N̞͓̺̯̱̗̩̖̯̉͘G̥͈͍̯̃̎̒ͦͭ ̶͋ͩ͑̆̽͐̇͏̶͕͕̪̹̫S̡̐́̑̇̌͏̞͍̝̜̗̱̲̮T̸͚̲̜͖͙ͧͭ͋̀̚ͅA̦̼͓̱̔͐͘R̷̨̦̣͉ͪͥ̓ͪͪ?̨̜͙̪̮̣̦̟̻̼͂ͨ̒ͩ͌̆̚͘!̆ͦͥ͆̒͏͇̜̥̫̣̗̣͟ͅ"

 

He says in a taunting tone.

He levitated the glitters off the ground and made a terrifying image from it.

 

 

" **Ḍ̴̷̨̭̭͖̝̬̰̪̰ͬ̈́ͨ̃ͪ̏ͣ͛̏̈̈́̚O̡͒̈̌̓ͫ̒́ͪ̍ͨ̅ͫ͡҉̜̪͍N̢̧̨̛̫̰͖̙̰̬̰͙̫̯̲̫̼͔̤̑̍́̿̎̽̈́̌̊͊͒ͅ'͇̯̯̮̬͖͉̬̼̦̲̔̽͋̆̿̽̉̿ͫ̈̀̕T̨͔̩̲̝̪̙̝͚̖͈̙̥̰̯͚̟̄̏͛ͧ̑͢͡͠ ̢̅ͣ̃ͣ̊ͤ̌̊͊͌̈́ͣ̓͐͑ͥ̿҉̧͏͙̠̮̭̞Y̞͔͈ͯ̑ͩ̌́̄ͥ͑͆̇̈͗̔ͪ͒̅̓͢͠ͅǪ̴̨̛̭̤̙̟̺̜̝͓̹̠͖̝͔̯̗̥̻͕̅̆͐̿ͯ͂ͬͨͅṴ̸̥̤̖̦̜̘̞̣̙̝̭̝̬̺̘͈̰͈̀̿ͭ̓̆͌̿̆͆ͧ̂̌̉͘͜ ̙̦̤͔̙͇̰̊̄ͪ̉̅ͭͯ͊̔̅͑̃ͧͦ́͢L̶̨̨̛͖͉̺̣̻͚͉̣͕͈̙̭ͨͬͣͩ̐̑̅̈́͊͑̊͌̕Ǐ̦͕̩̱̦͇͈͙̓́͑͒ͦ̆̀͒̄ͤ́̐͊͛͆̕͘͝K̸̨̗̼̺̹̝̪̓ͫ̓̅̌͂͟͞Ȅ̷̺͓͕̣̝̤̼͇̋̓̂͆̚͜͟͡ ̼̱̙̮̣̖͓̤̈ͦͫ͗́̓́͞ͅǴ̷̡̧ͫ̓͑ͥͨ̾ͯ̒̈͝҉̞̪̜͖͖̘̙̳̥̻̺͍͎̪ͅL̡̨̻̤̠̼̬̞̗̫͍͚͎̉ͪ̍ͦ̈́ͨ̊̊ͣ́ͭ͛ͬ̆ͩ̏̀͝ͅͅĮ̸̸̠͍̳̼̦͔̟̝̭͔̗͓ͥ͂ͥ̎ͅͅT͖͉̮̘̯̼ͩ̀͊̑ͨ͊ͥͯͩͮ͗̾̂̔͛ͣ̔̉͝͞͞T̵̢͙͖͙͈͚͈͓̘͕͍̄̌͂͐̏̽̕E̶͉̭̬̼̼̪͇̘͓̫̩̟̱͍̿ͥ͌̿́Ȓ̪̙̼̝̖͙͎̓̑ͧͯ̄̈̿̔̂͂ͥ́͜ͅ?̵̷̛̝̠̩̟̥̪̝̜̬̖̀͐̐̓̀͠ͅͅ!̰̻̖̗̘̫̦̟̮͙͎͍̠̭ͭ̄̉̽̑̈́ͬ̍͒̒̉ͧͧ̃͒͊̕̕?̴̶̷̧͖̦̟͈̺̦̗̳̪̰̰͎̳̲͚͈̲͓̄̆͗̿ͬͩ̉̑ͬ!̴̸͎̲̯͓̙̬̟̙̗͔̘̩̼͙̋ͥͮ͗͝͝?̀͐͂͛͌ͫ̈́̆̽̔ͥ̚͞҉̢̧̩̩̤̪͍̜̩͔̤̰̲̙̙̳!̴̱̖̥̠͙͇̗̯̟͍̗ͥͥ͆̌̑ͩ̓̽̆̈͒́͋̍ͪ͂̍̾̃̀̕͜͢"**

 

The image was her, laughing insanely, her hair was in a fiery blue blaze. Her family and friends were burning in it, their face in pure utter agony and betrayal.

0ooo00ooo0

"Mabel! Mabel! Wake up! Please!" Dipper shook his sister in an attempt to awake her from the nightmare she is having.

Suddenly, she shot up and let out a terrified shriek.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_ **

She then broke down crying muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Shhhhh...We're here Mabel, we're here..." Ford said as he stroked her hair reassuringly.

"How about some arts 'n crafts? That always cheers you up." Fiddleford suggested and began to search for some art supplies.

But when he pulled out some glitter, she reacted with more fear.

"NO! Get that away from me!"

Seeing that it just upset her more, he threw the glitter out of the window, good thing it was already opened. He then saw Mabel quivering in fear, catching the words "No more glitter" and "I hate it". He clenched his hands into fists until the knuckles were whitening.

"Damn you Cipher...."


	5. Chapter 5

They were able to calm Mabel down and put her back to sleep. After that, they got rid of all of the glitter since she had now developed a fear of the stuff.

Stan rubbed his temples, grumbling angrily. "How the fuck could all of this happened in **one day?!** " He jumped when he felt a hand grip his shoulder, only to relax when he realized it was his brother. "May we talk outside privately?" Stan decided to comply and went out into the forest with Ford.

Once outside, they found a clearing and stopped there. Ford turned to his twin and folded his arms behind his back.

"Stanley...." He sighs before going on. "We should tell Mabel the truth. The sooner the better."

This however made Stan angry. "Are you _NUTS_ Ford?!" He yelled "She's not ready for it! Can't you see she's suffering right now?!"

But Ford remained calm as ever. "I can. And we're the ones causing it."

"What?!"

"Mabel's suffering because of us. Because she can see us, and the others don't, they only see our ashes. They think she has gone crazy. So if you're not going to tell her, I wi-"

**_*BAM*_ **

Ford held his jaw in surprise, which quickly turned into anger as he looked back at Stan, who was getting ready for a fight.

"You ain't telling her anything, Ford."

He spat at the ground and glared at his twin. ' _Fine_ ' He thinks ' _If a fight is what he wants, then he's going to get the fight. Of. His. Life._ '

0ooo00ooo0

Wendy stroked Mabel's hair soothingly as she slept on her lap. "Oh Mabel..you didn't deserve _ANY_ of this..."

Dipper came into the room, looking like he was searching for something or someone.

"Uhm... Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford are?"

"Hmmmm...I think they went outside to chat or something."

"Mmm, hope they're doing okay..."

0ooo00ooo0

Ford wiped the blood off his nose, which was now a golden glowing substance. Stan wasn't any better. He was gripping his stomach since he was just elbowed there, spitting out some blood, he straightened up and charged at his brother once more.

Ford was able to stop his incoming fists with his hands, but was surprised by an unexpected headbutt, causing him to stumble back in pain.

"Just give it up Sixer!"

But Ford just growled at him. "Never!"

Ford then charged and pinned Stan to the ground.

"This is for her own good!!!"

Stan however, managed to get his legs free and kick his twin off him and pinned him to the ground instead. "...You're lying Ford. I can tell."

"I'm not!"

"Yeah you are. I always know when you're lying. Now tell me, why do you want to tell her the truth. Huh Sixer?"

Ford just mumbled his answer.

"What was that?" But all Stan heard was mumbling again. "Come on Sixer! I can't he-"

" _ **SHE'S SUFFERING BECAUSE OF ME OKAY?!?!**_ "

This caught Stan by surprise. "...What?" His grip loosened.

Tears started to form in Ford's eyes. "It's all my fault Stanley...if I hadn't built the portal...if I hadn't pressured Dipper into becoming my apprentice...n-none of this w-would ha-have happened..."

More tears started to stream down from his face to the ground.

"A-and now...Mabel...th-that poor s-sweet girl i-is su-suffe-ring be-because of m-me...if I-I had just re-moved m-myself fr-om h-her li-life... may-be s-she wouldn't b-be su-suffer-ing r-right now..."

After hearing this, Stan removed himself from Ford's body and pulled him up from the ground to look at him.

**_*SLAP*_ **

There was a very dark blue hand print left behind on Ford's left cheek.

" _None. Of. This. Is. Your. Fault. Ford._ "

But Ford just shook his head. "N-no, d-don't t-try t-to com-fort m-me St-"

Stan slapped him once more then hugged him tightly.

"It was all that damn triangle's fault Ford. He tricked you. He tricked all of us. He caused all of this suffering here...." Ford buries his head into the crook of Stan's neck and cries even more. "And Mabel...Mabel needs us right now. So please...please don't tell her the truth just yet..."

After what seems like hours, Ford finally managed to answer.

"O-o-okay...I-I wo-n't t-tell her..." Stan smiled and stroked his twin's hair gently. "Thank you."

They both sat down under a tree and watched the night sky just so Ford could relax more. "I still can't believe all this shit happened in all in one day!" Stan exclaims. Ford laughs and playfully punches him in the arm.

"So, you ready to go back to the shack?"

"Yeah, I am."

They went back to the shack, holding each other's hand and a content smile on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Cracking open her eyes slowly, Mabel saw that the sun had now risen and everyone has left her room. Everyone except Waddles, who was sitting on the ground and had a card in his mouth. Said card had the words "Go downstairs" written on it in pink ink.

Mabel did what the card said and boy, was she in for a surprise.

The living room had been decorated with balloons, streamers and a giant poster hanged from the ceiling with " _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MABEL!!**_ " Written on it.

Her family and friends were waiting there too. They all wore party hats and nervous smiles. The one who was holding the cake was Dipper. "Surprise Mabel! Hahaha...." Wendy laughed nervously.

Stan rubbed his temple, "We....wanted to cheer you up after what.... happened yesterday..."

"But if you don't want to, we ge- _ACK!_ " Dipper was cut off when his sister suddenly hugged him tightly. "Of course I want too!!!" Mabel said in happiness and her eyes tearing a bit. Getting over his shocked, he hugged his sister back.

".....Though the cake is ruined now." he gestured to the fallen cake.

"We'll have to make another one."

0ooo00ooo0

Melody walked to the road that led to the Mystery shack, worried for Mabel. 'I hope she's okay...' she thought.

However, she became quite startled when the huge man from yesterday suddenly appeared beside her. "You going to the shack too?" The man asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Melody said warily. "Are you?"

"Yep." He answered.

"Why?"

"The same as you. To check on Mabel."

"Are you a friend of her's?"

"No. But she did know my pal Gideon."

"Gideon? Wasn't he completely obsessed with her?"

"He was. But he's changed now."

"Hmmmm...." She was still very cautious of the man.

Finally they both arrived at the Mystery Shack, Melody being the one to knock first. But nobody answered. So she knocked again.

"Sorry, but we're not accepting guests!" Mabel calls from the inside.

"Mabel! It's me, Melody!"

"Melody?" Mabel opened the door to reveal that she was wearing an apron and a chef's hat. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you're okay."

"What about you Ghost-Eyes?" She asked to the huge man.

'So his name is Ghost-eyes.' Melody thought. 'What a fitting nickname'

"Same as her." He said simply.

"Well I'm fine! Just making a brand new cake." Mabel said in a chipper tone. "Though... I am missing a few ingredients."

"We can get them," Melody insisted to her. "Really? That would be great!" Mabel beamed at her. "All I need is candy flowers, blue frosting and jellybeans."

"I know where you can get those." Ghost-Eyes said suddenly. He turned to the door. "Follow me." And started to walk. Melody stood there stunned for a moment before running off to catch up with Ghost eyes.

0ooo00ooo0The walk to the shop was quite, neither of them speaking to each other until after they paid for the items and where walking back to the Shack. 

"So..." She started. "How did you and Gideon met?"

"We met at prison. He makes prison life worth living."

"P-Prison? O-Okaaay that's nice..."

"I'm not that bad of a person. And neither was he"

 Melody says nothing after that.

Once back at the Shack they hand the items to Mabel."Thanks guys!" She said happily. "Come in! I'll decorate the cake while you two go wait with the others."

Both adults came into the room and saw it decorated thoroughly....and the jar of ashes was across the table. But both of them didn't say a word about it and instead sat in spare chairs and waited for Mabel to come in. After a while she came back holding a cake, frosted with the signature colors of her friends and family along with their zodiac symbol which were made from jellybeans. Jellybeans also outlined the cake.

0ooo00ooo0

The ghosts were also in the room, most being slightly wary of their new guests.

"Stanley." Ford said in a whisper only him and his brother could hear. "What is it Pointdexter?" Stan said in the same quite volume. "That cake has jellybeans..." Stan sighs and gently rubs his brother's back. "Yeah, and you can't eat them while they're here." " _I know...._ " Ford whispered in despair.

0ooo00ooo0

Mabel put down the cake in the middle of the table and cut a slice. "Here's the first slice broseph!" She handed the slice to her brother, but he rejected it politely. "Eh, sorry Mabel but me and the others....ate a while ago and we're still full..."

"Really?" She asked him and Dipper nods. "Okay...how about you Melody?" She then handed it to Melody who gladly accepted it. "Whoa! This is great!"

"Of course! Me and the others made it!" Mabel said proudly before she gives a slice to Ghost-Eyes. Ghost-Eyes was amazed too at how well it tasted.

They all ate their cakes in silence, the birthday girl then took what's left of the cake to the refrigerator for the others to eat later.

Mabel went back to the room, clasped her hands together in excitement and asks. "So, who's up for some games?!

0ooo00ooo0

The first game they played was pinata. Mabel, Melody, and Ghost-Eyes were all blindfolded. Robbie was the one hanging up the piñata and helping his fellow ghosts move and levitate numerous objects away from the blindfolded trio.

'I am so glad that I can't get hit right now...' Robbie thought as Mabel had just swung a bat across his legs.

Finally the piñata was smashed by Melody.

0ooo00ooo0

The next activity was making friendship bracelets.

Mabel was busy making two bracelets for both of them. "Done!" She said, then gave them to Ghost-Eyes and Melody. "Thanks Mabel!" Melody said as she examined her bracelet, Ghost eyes hummed as he looked over his.

"And look at the bracelets they made me!" She held out her arms to show them. "They're wonderful!" Melody said even though she didn't see anything.

"We are making her real ones later right?" Pacifica asked Dipper. "Yep." **[1]**

0ooo00ooo0

The last activity was doing each other's makeup. It weirded Melody out a bit since Ghost-Eyes was willingly going along with it. "Why are you so cool about this?" She asks him. "I've done this before. He replies simply.

Before Melody could asks what he meant by that, the birthday girl came into the room, carrying makeup supplies and started to do both of their makeup.

"There you go!!" Mabel proclaims once finished and leads them to that bathroom to show them her work. Melody had to hold back her laughter when she saw Ghosts Eye's makeup. After a while they washed off the makeup since it started to make their faces itch.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Ghost-Eyes pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Mabel. "It's a gift from Gideon. He'd really want you to have it."

She opened the box and was utterly amazed of what's inside. It was necklace with a blue shaped into a tear drop in the middle and white ruffles on the edges. There was also four rose quartz shaped into stars, two on each side of the topaz.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ " She screamed and ran out of the bathroom.

0ooo00ooo0

Gideon was with the other Zodiacs in the kitchen when Mabel came running in screaming, tackling him to the ground in a hug.

" _ **THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!**_ "

"F-For what?" He asked the girl on top of him.

She showed him the necklace. "For this!!!!"

"H-How did you....d-did he?..."

"Yeah!" She got off of him and ran back to the bathroom to try it on, Melody also went back in to help her.

Gideon got up and went to the living room where Ghost-Eyes was. "I don't know how you got it but..." He looks down, closing his eyes and sighing. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

He stayed like that for a moment before opening his eyes wide in shock and looking up at Ghost-Eyes. " W-Wait! D-Did you actually _hear_ me!?"

"...Yeah heared you." Ghost-Eyes said as heturned towards him and the others who had come in at Gideon's shout. "And I cansee you too, _all_ of you....I can _see_ and _hear_ ghosts"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------
> 
> Author's note:
> 
> 1\. They made illusionary bracelets that Mabel could only see


	7. Chapter 7

“ _WH-_ “ Robbie’s mouth was immediately covered by Wendy. “Don’t shout!” She whispered in a hiss at him. “Mabel will hear you!” The goth nodded at that.

 

Ghost-Eyes sighed heavily. “Listen, I’ll explain myself after the party. I don’t want to ruin it for Mabel and neither do any of you.” The ghosts looked at each other and nod in agreement. “Fine, but you better cough up a good explanation to why you can see us pal.” Stan said with a serious tone.

 

The atmosphere was tense until Mabel and Melody came back into the room. The birthday girl was smiling brightly looking at her necklace. “Does it look good on me?” She asked with excitement. “It looks great on ya pumpkin!...Even though it came from Gideon...” Stan tells her. Gideon rolled his eyes at his comment.

 

Mabel giggled with glee. “Thanks Grunkle Stan! And thanks for the gift Gideon!” The white haired boy blushed and stuttered. “Y-You’re welcome Mabel.”

 

0ooo00ooo0

After the party was done, Mabel was put to bed with a happy smile on her face. Making sure that she’s in a deep sleep, the ghosts went out of the Shack to meet up with Ghost-Eyes. “Makes even more sense as to why he’s called _'Ghost-Eyes_ ' now.” Dipper mused before the white eyed man finally arrived.

 

“’Bout time ya showed up.” Stan said in a snappy way. “Yeah yeah. Now sit down so I can explain.“ The ghosts either sat on the couch or the porch floor while the burly man sat on on the ground.

 

“Alright then, back when I was just a teen...my eyes were like everyone else’s. With pupils and stuff....That’s until I came to this town...." He flashbacks to that time, just a seventeen year old  looking for some excitement. “After sometime, I realized that this town was weird...supernatural weird.”

 

“I explored the town more until I found a book of spells.” He remembered how thrilling it felt when he casted fire spells or firework spells. “It was pretty great trying them out at first...But then I saw it....the very spell that gave me these eyes I’ve got now....”

 

He takes a deep breath before continuing. “When I casted it, my eyes started to burn. And let me tell you. **_It. Hurt. Like. HELL_**.” His fist clenches, vividly remembering the horrible pain.

 

"After that happened I burned that book and was about to leave town until...a ghost came to me asking for help. Turns out the spell gave me the ability to see ghosts that couldn’t be seen with normal eyes.”

 

The ghost saw what I did and begged me to help her in her last deed so she can move on, and I couldn’t refuse with the puppy eyes she was giving me. After I helped her out more ghosts came to me for help, and help them I did. I even got some rewards.” He gestured to his bandana. "The first ghost gave me this."

 

“It was going well....But then **_HE_** came...” He gritted his teeth in utter rage and hatred. “He came begging to me to kill a man who wronged and violated him......and I did...But it was the other way around...That ghost was the one who wronged and violated the man but was killed when the man fought back...That ghost tricked me into getting him his vengeance.....”

 

After taking another deep breath, this one deeper then the last, Ghost-Eyes continued. “The police found out what I did and arrested me....While I was in prison, that bastard came to me and revealed the true story before laughing in my face and moved on..."

 

The nine ghosts were stunned by this story. “I-I’m so, _so_ sorry Ghost-Eyes...” Gideon said to his friend. The man shakes his head a little.  “Ah it’s okay. I’m pretty sure the bastard went to hell so I'm the one that got the last laugh in the end."

 

“.....Are you going to te-“

 

“ _No_. Not after what the she’s been through...”

 

They were relieved by this before standing up. “It’s best to take our leave now...and thank you Ghost-Eyes for not planning to tell Mabel what we are now.” Ford said before he and the others leave.

Ghost-Eyes nods at what the elder ghost said and leaves as well.


End file.
